


[PODFIC] Crescendo by Owlinaminor

by akikotree, barbex, CompassRose, lunatique, TheArcher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: "Here are the stages of falling in love, if your name is Lio Fotia."
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Crescendo by Owlinaminor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728128) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



> This is a repod of [Crescendo by silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283150) but as a multivoice! :D This podfic was soo much fun to make!  
> Thank you to my amazing Team Chartreuse teammates  
> [Akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree)  
> [Barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex)  
> [Compassrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)  
> [TheArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcher)

LENGHT: 6:44 mins | SIZE: 7mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Crescendo%20by%20Owlinaminor.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
